Stupid Inuyasha!
by Molllyyyy
Summary: poor KAgome is put through this Kikyo love thing again! xept it isnt Kikyo! its a new girl! this isnt a marysue er w/e. i just liked the name iramai. lol...neway.. ENJOYY!


This is my first story Ever…my sister told me that I should try it…so lemme know! […I hope you like it…]

Daydreamer

I don't own Inuyasha—

[[Earlier that day they ran into Kikyo.]]

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree somewhere in the forest thinking about Kikyo again. Kagome was with Shippo, Songo, and Miroku getting ready to cook some food. "Ok you guys, you ready to eat?" Kagome asked. Songo and Miroku were sitting next to each other talking about where Inuyasha was. Kagome overheard a little of what they were saying and just got up and said "I know he is wondering where Kikyo went. He always does." She started to get ready to go and said "I need to rest and think...Plus we're almost out of food. Tell Inuyasha I'll be back tomorrow night." Songo nodded, sighed, and got up "Kagome I'll walk you there. It's okay."

OoOoOoOo

Inuyasha sat up in the tree and started to fall asleep when a girl came running through the trees.

"Help! Someone help me please!" she yelled as demons chased after her. Inuyasha sprang up, whipped out the Tetsusaiga, and yelled "wind scar!" All the demons died. The girl was frightened, she stood there shaking. Inuyahsa went to help her but she stepped back and collapsed. He ran towards her and tried to stop her from falling but she was so limp it took three seconds to fall. Inuyasha was so confused. He sat the girl up on a tree and went to go get Kagome but before he could disappear she said "Thank you so much for saving me." he turned to see her up and perfectly fine. "Uhh...Right…who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked. The girl answered "I am a water imp! Well, technically I am an imp. Cuse my mom was an imp and my dad was a fish demon." Inuyasha looked at her in a confused way. "So? Who are you?" she asked. Inuyasha blinked and said "okay…I'm Inuyasha." Iramai sat down and explained what happened. "Well, I was trying to revenge my mother and father. They were killed by Naraku." She wiped a tear from her cheek and looked at him. Inuyasha was shocked to hear this. He said "Iramai Naraku is the worst being on Earth. A lot of people were killed by him. It's okay. My friends and I are looking for him too. So just let us revenge your family." Iramai protested "no thanks, I can get him myself." Inuyasha was getting angry "Iramai don't, I wouldn't let you do anything that involves him after I saw that." Iramai hmped and started to walk towards him saying "I don't thin..." she tripped over the trees root and fell straight into Inuyasha. He caught her and they both looked at each other and blushed. Iramai got up and hesitantly said "sorry…I'm soo clumsy." Inuyasha said "it's okay. The root just tripped you. Umm. Maybe…" "Maybe what?" Iramai asked. Inuyasha blushed and asked "Maybe you could tag along with us?" Iramai blushed and answered "sure."

OoOoOoOo

Inuyasha ran back to camp to find that Kagome went home. "What the hell?! Kagome!! I thought she was supposed to ask me to leave so this wouldn't happen?!?" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku explained what happened and Inuyasha pouted.

OoOoOoO

[[The next day]]

"Damn…where the hell is Kagome? She said she would be back by tonight. All she did was get supplies and rest, how long could it take?" said Inuyasha hesitantly. Miroku sighed "Inuyasha if you wish to see Kagome then why don't you just go get her?" Inuyasha hmphed and turned away, before he knew it, he was daydreaming about this mysterious girl.

OoOoOoOoOo

[[She is turned from watching the sunset to welcome him. **the wind was blowing in her hair**]]

"There you are silly" she said giggling and smiling, "where on Earth have you been?" Inuyasha was too happy and to much in love to even notice that Kikyo was even watching. He kissed her and then told her about his day and explained why he was late. "It's okay. I understand Sesshomaru always tries to kill you, even though he's your own brother." – "Yeah, its old news, he and I fighting is just a habit whenever we run into each other." He retorted. "Ohhh! Right! Yeahh…still new to this, remember?" she said in a confused tone. Kikyo was just standing in the bushes with Kagome watching the two flirt. They were jealous and angry.

OoOoOoO

"INUYAHSA!" Kagome yelled ridding her new bike towards him. "Look at this! My mom is the best!" Shippo interrupted Inuyasha from telling Kagome about this girl he met in the woods by asking for some snacks. Inuyasha ignored the food and just wanted to talk to Kagome alone for a minute.

OoOoOoOo

"Kagome I met someone in the forest today, she was nice and offered to help us look for Naraku. She isn't evil, she…well, she actually reminds me of…" Kagome cut him off. "Inuyasha you're a jerk! I am sad enough with you and Kikyo, now _this_?!?" Inuyasha was struck with confusion and fright by the statement and look in Kagome's eyes. He tried to cover it, "bu.." "BUT NOTHING! I KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING AND ALL I ASK IS TO BE LEFT OUT OF IT!" [[She stomped away and Inuyasha was just left by the tree, pissed and frightened.]]

OoOoOoOo

"Hey, Iramai? You there? You can help us if you want…Iramai??" Inuyasha yelled for her. _::where is she::he thought._ She stepped into the clearing…"yeah?"

Inuyasha was happy to see her. "Iramai you can come with us!" he said happily. Iramai smiled and said "I can? Awesome. I'll be back here tomorrow morning meet me here to leave. Okay?"


End file.
